dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust vs Oscar
Dust vs Oscar is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventy-fifth DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 10! Dust: An Elysian Tail vs RWBY! How can you focus with two souls living inside of you? Can the reincarnated Ozpin defeat Sen-Mithrarin? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Sen-Mithrarin had gone hunting for a being by the name of 'Ozpin'. He had been warned that this person has the power and the knowledge to tell him of his past. With the help of Fidget, Dust managed to make his way to the kingdom of Mistral. He there found a boy, who Dust decided to ask for help. "Erm, excuse me. I need your help to find someone." he stated, placing his hand on the back of his own head as he spoke. Oscar stared at Dust. "Er, one second." he stammered, waiting for Ozpin to tell him something, anything ''about this individual. "Oscar, we need to get out of here." Ozpin quickly claimed. "That is Cassius; a cold blooded killer." Oscar's eyes widened at this. ''THIS ''was Cassius? "Well? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Fidget asked, a little impatiently. "Easy, Fidget." Dust started. "Look, can you help me? We need to find someone called Ozpin." "Be cautious, Dust." Ahrah said. "I'm detecting something very peculiar about that child. Could it be..." Oscar looked nervous. "Erm, look I'm sorry. My friends are waiting for me." Oscar said, trying to make a quick get away. "Hang on, if your friends were waiting for you, why were you sat in a random bar with no one else around?" Fidget demanded, pointing her finger in Oscar's face. "Oh no." Oscar and Ozpin said in unison. "There's no quiet way out of this one, Oscar. Please let me begin this fight." Oscar refused, however and armed himself with the cane. "You're Cassius!" Oscar exclaimed, pointing the cane at Dust's throat. "Excuse me?" Dust asked, certain that name reminded him of someone. "Dust: ''This ''is Ozpin. He reincarnated in some way or form." Ahrah said. "But he poses more of a threat now than he does advantages. You'll need to defeat him before we get out of here." Oscar pulled the cane before his face, taking up a defensive stance while Dust gripped the Blade of Ahrah tightly. '''Here we go! ' On the offensive early, Dust attempted an Aerial Dust Storm to overwhelm Oscar. The farmhand tried to club Sen-Mithrarin away, but the attacking combination was simply too fast for Oscar to work against. Instead, Oscar activated his aura, knowing he was likely to take a lot of damage. He then slid over the top of a desk and tipped it over towards Dust. He sliced it in two, and Fidget got on the offensive herself. The Nimbat fired fireballs at Oscar, who deflected them with the cane. "This makes a change from fighting big, scary monsters in dark caves." she admitted, circling over Oscar's head. He swung at Fidget with a high cleave, but Dust took advantage of the distraction with a grapple. He knocked Oscar into the air, and then brought him down in a piledriving attack. Oscar landed uncomfortably, but managed to get back to his feet. Fidget flew in close, and Oscar capitalised, jabbing the sidekick with multiple shots, before grabbing her and tossing her to the other side of the room. "Fidget!" Dust cried, but he was cracked on the back of the head by the cane. "Dust, focus." Ahrah told him. "We can tend to Fidget after but we have other matters right now." "I know, Ahrah." Dust said, still a little unsure on the welfare of his friend. Dust blocked another shot from Oscar. "Tell me, murderer. Why use your skill against the innocent?" Oscar demanded, glaring a hole through Dust. "What are you talking about?" Dust asked, pushing at Oscar's guard. Oscar attempted to punch Dust, but Mithrarin caught his hand. "Are those lives so insignificant to you? That you'd forget even taking them?" Oscar snarled, struggling to free himself. Dust tossed Oscar onto the table and then used a Dust Storm to scatter the furniture on top of Oscar, momentarily burying him. Dust then rushed over to Fidget, who was just picking herself up. "At least you're still with us." Dust said, kneeling beside her. "Yeah, doing great Dust! Just nearly broken every bone in my body fighting a crazy child." she said, taking back to the air. "Well, if the crazy child wasn't enough for you, then maybe I will be." came a voice from where Oscar had stood. Oscar was stood, but his eyes glowed a bright green. It was now Ozpin himself talking to Dust and Fidget. "Come on, Fidget. Let us finish this battle." Dust said, leading the way back towards Oscar. This time however, Oscar moved far quicker, clocking Dust in the face and delivering a combination of jabs to multiple body parts. Dust struggled to counter, deeming that only his Dust Storm could match the speed, he called on the move and spun Ahrah in a defensive measure. Oscar met him for pace, jabbing at his guard for a few seconds before Fidget loudly made her way into battle. "Hold on, Dust!" she said, summoning a ball of energy. The energy of course was benefited by the Dust Storm, but Oscar had a reversal planned. He deflected the energy back at Fidget, who narrowly dodged the attack. Oscar then kicked Dust in the ribs, before leaping behind the bar and throwing several bottles at Dust. These were easy enough to hold off for Dust, who smashed through them with Ahrah. The ones directed at Fidget were intercepted by lightning bolts, and the team made their way towards Oscar. The former headmaster jumped on top of the counter this time, meeting Dust head on with clash after clash. Dust was momentarily knocked off balance by a shot to the knee and as Oscar attempted to deliver a potentially fatal blow, Fidget interfered with a ball of energy. The attack didn't harm Oscar at all on its own, and the Nimbat paid for her interference with a smack in the chest. This time Fidget was out cold, resting in an impact crater she had left on the wall. "Not again..." Dust complained, getting back on the offensive and striking for Oscar's neck. Oscar ducked, and then kicked Dust in the stomach before punching him in the face. Dust's next move was defensive, using a Parry to meet an incoming leaping slam. Oscar was momentarily stunned, giving Dust enough time to charge into him with an Aerial Dust Storm. The attack ploughed into Oscar, taking him through the bar door and into the Mistral streets. A Rising Phoenix was the next attack dealt Oscar's way, as he took yet more damage from Ahrah's combinations. When he attempted From Whence It Came, however Oscar telegraphed the cross slash and redirected Dust's momentum into a 360 degree turn. Oscar then delivered a dropkick to the back of Dust, stunning him and allowing a hard slam to be delivered on his neck. Dust was enraged, rushing to his feet and attempting another Aerial Dust Storm. "Dust." Ahrah said, but his words fell on deaf ears. Oscar ducked the attempt and grabbed the foot of Dust. He then planted Mithrarin face first on the floor. "Dust!" Ahrah said again. "Do not succumb to tunnel vision, Dust. Slow down the pace; Ozpin wants you to attack full on because it's easier to predict." Dust nodded in understanding, then stuck his arm out high, which Oscar moved to intercept with the cane. But Dust was ahead of him on this exchange, using an Underling to attack from below, launching Oscar into the air. With his foe above him, Dust met him with an Aerial Dust Storm, which Oscar clashed with several times before the pair came back down to the ground. Dust planted Ahrah firmly against Oscar's cane, but the farmhand managed to turn out of the lock and headbutt Dust. Mithrarin felt a crunch on his face as his nose crumpled from the impact. He remained focused however, and slashed Oscar out the air as he attempted to capitalise. Mithrarin got to attack again, delivering a standard combination of four cross cuts that knocked Oscar back and wore at his aura. Suddenly, Ozpin's control of Oscar's body was relinquished and now Oscar was the one behind the wheel. "We need to end this!" panicked Oscar, swinging wildly at Dust. It was a simple Parry, and it opened up Oscar's defence to a final Aerial Dust Storm, which whisked Oscar into the air and chopped away at his limbs. Both arms flew off and Dust brought the Blade of Ahrah over Oscar's head, crushing him into the ground. Dust stood over Oscar's remains as Fidget returned to his side. "So, what was all that, Ahrah?" Dust asked, confused over the confrontation. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dust!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Cane themed battle Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights